Azula's Ransom
by 4fireking
Summary: Zuko has friends but Azula managed to get friends after she recovered from losing to her brother on the day her father lost his bending. Azula now has Zuko's daughter and won't let her go until he steps down as Firelord.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

 **I wrote this story with bevesy and I tried to continue collaborating to a satisfying ending but I guess the ending of this story is a little satisfying in a way. Please read and review.**

* * *

Zuko cleared his throat to get a grip on his voice. His throat needed to be cleared if he wanted to be heard. Soldiers of the Fire Nation, shop workers, and children were going to listen to him today onward until he produced an air, which sounded gross since he was young.

He couldn't imagine what he'd tell to his young self. Hey Zuko? What out for people like this.

Zuko was reading what his teachers were giving him and they were so boring the teachers couldn't read one page without falling asleep. Azula came to stand by his side. She looked happy but she wished nothing good of her brother Zuko. Azula tapped his shoulder. Zuko looked over to grab the tiny goblet from her hand. He took the whiskey down in one swig. They could hear murmurs from outside the balcony. Zuko scowled when a servant dabbed his lips with a napkin.

"Did I ask you to do that?" Zuko said and snatched the napkin away.

"Don't be so hard on them, Zuzu."

For once Zuko was encouraged by Azula to listen to her.

"Try to be more nice," she threw the young maiden rushing out the door a small glance. "She secretly adores you."

"Not interested."

"Of course. She's just a made after all," she said and sat by his side, whispering the next words in his ear. "But it's been three years since you wedded Mai."

He paused.

"Men have concubines all the time. It's normal."

This time Azula paused trying to figure out how she would poke at something that wasn't Zuzu's little hideous mark.

"I'd rather not be like those men. If you'll excuse me, I have a speech to make."

"Very well."

As Zuko walked out into the daylight, Azula did more than tap his table with her sharp pointed nail. She lightly scratched it.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was someone who had his eyes on the Fire Kingdom.

The festival exploded in arrays of red and gold. He fixed the mask over his face before he walked out of the alley into the moving parade. A parade mostly for young men and women who wanted to be more than villagers as well blushing ladies. He spotted an old friend. This was a friend he could trust but not a friend he could get close to.

"Greetings! How may I assist you today, you old gloat!"

"Stop fooling around. I'm not here to play games. I need a favor."

His accomplice snatched off his mask.

"Oh? And what would you want little old me to do?"

First he called him an old goat and now he was taking off his mask. This accomplice of his would get him into a lot of trouble only to have a laugh about it.

"I need you to send a hawk to Han."

"The guard at the palace courtyard?"

"He's going to give it to someone."

His accomplice frowned, his smile disappearing before he slowly revealed pearly white teeth.

"Oh I see, you're up to no good. Shoulda kept pressuring your mother to abort you when she could. She'd be so disappointed to see her only son grovel in the gutters."

He placed five gold coin in the man's hand.

"Thanks, father." He spat.

The reason his father made the worst joke possible was he stinked at being a father,

* * *

Azula knew she'd been a bad girl lately,but a girl has to eat and she hated leftovers. She actually felt like letting her hair fall down when she eats.

She spotted a young girl skip into the dining hall. A servant's child, she supposed. Azula could treat her horribly, but she learned that children were eager to please when you show them love.

"Have something for me?"

The little girl tackled her into a hug and slipped a scroll in her hand, "Mr. Han said I should give it to you."

"Why thank you," she tucked a brown strand behind the girl's ear. "You're such a doll "

And like all dolls Azula played with them like a normal girl before either pretending they were people she could torture or burn alive.

* * *

He waited in the alley, looking out for any sign of a passerby with crimson robes. He waited while his mind was burning in ridiculously high pain. A prostitute tried to sell her services, to which he shoved off.

" This is the fire nation. Should she be processed?"

He turned to the source of the voice. That sound came from a man with white sideburns and small oval shaped glasses.

"Looking for someone?"

" Only the one who thinks nothing of me and is not that far from thinking he's better than everyone."

The man frowned, "Then I guess you're the one I'm supposed to meet. Shoulda figured the princess hated appearances."

" Well if I meet the princess she'll hear all the things I dislike about her. What's your name?"

"Not your business."

He didn't really care just wanted to use his name when talking to him. He stalked away, tearing in through the crowd. He may have to take a rain check. Then, he saw a figure approach.

It looked like the figure was merry. His merry face and happy smile however vanished the moment the figure saw the young boy. Still, no Azula. It was only luck if he could find Azula.

"Jian?" He figure asked.

There was no such thing as being unhappy your name was called and Jian was also happy.

Jian forgot about the old man in the alley, "Mako! Long time."

Mako was happy to hear Jian's voice.

Mako grinned, "I didn't expect to catch you here. What have you been up to?"

" Just a little bit of trying to get around the fire nation. I also found a cool way to glide like my ride is being controlled by an Airbender."

Mako took a quick look around. He's hoping the princess wont pop up.

Princesses always know their enemies.

* * *

Azula watched Mako with his interesting friend. Well, the friend she paid to test Mako. The good part was that, Mako did not reveal any secrets. As expected, he proved his loyalty.. The robes she wore hid in the dark of the alley. He spoke, face relaxed as he laughed. She was right across from him in another alley.

Soon enough, Mako planted her gaze on her.

With his gaze on her he noticed she was holding something. She smirked as she held a silver key up. She just booked a night at the small inn on the outskirts of Fountain City. Quiet place, with lots of time to catch up. Don't judge her. She liked playing with her toys. Big ones too.

But eight now she avoided that place to stand right here. He bade his friend goodbye and approached her.

"What was that for?" he snarled.

She acted on his behavior putting her fingers on Mako's lips. She lifted the keys.

"Just testing." She lifted the key. "I have something for you."

Mako wondered what thing she could give him. It looked like a key to something like a treasure box.

"I want all weekend this time."

Azula smirked, "Of course." 

* * *

Mako was happy he was getting the weekend. But like all men near Azula he felt nervous. Azula was like a dragon sleeping with an eye open. She counts her treasure and burns with her hands and her breath. She circled his chest with a well manicured nail. Her bedridden hair tickled his chin. How could a demon smell so good?

"What are your findings?" She asked.

" I have only one thing you'll be interested in" he told her.

She lifted her head up. Her gold eyes glimmered by the light.

"Really? Like what?"

"A nice bed in the Fire Palace. Me as your lord. You as my lady."

Azula waited. Her lips twitched.

"Is that so?"

Mako could only guess that information was bringing out her dark side.

"I have a lead. Something that could possibly break him." Mako said. "Your brother has an illegitimate spawn."

Azula scowled, "That's normal. Firelords never breed in one place."

"An illegitimate spawn who's right under our noses."

Azula quieted. "Go on."

Mako had to really move his throat because the way he was talking now could be dangerous.

"The Avatar's child."

Mako looks proud at the fact that Azula looked stunned. He could see her mind work, like a ticking time bomb.

"Which one."

"The girl."

Azula took a step back with the surprise trying to ponder a plan now that she knew about the Avatar's child..

Azula grinned, "I have a plan. "

She sat up, breasts bouncing and hair strewn about her shoulders. Mako laughed.

"Do tell."

" How do you feel about finding the Avatar's child for me?"

"Finding her isn't an issue. You know that." Mako titled his head. "You want her, don't you?"

Azula leaned over to kiss him. Her lips melded his his, teasing his tongue with hers. Shes give him a nice reward tonight. She pulled back.

"Ill keep her. I'm good with kids nowadays. You give him a ransom letter."

Mako didn't believe she would be good with kids but a demand was a demand henceforth couldn't be argued.

* * *

Azula ate a redberry and rolled its pit in her mouth. She was waiting for Mako to make the ransom. It has been a month since they were together. He was more of a help to get than any sailor or solider. She paced in her room, until there was a knock on her door. It was a specific kind of know. Three times in a row. Pause. One time.

"Come in."

The door opened. Zuko entered. She peaked. Dark circles marred his eyes. He looked like he died and returned from the dead. His hands trembled over a tiny scroll.

"I need your help."

When Azula heard that word from anyone she smirked. His was her chance. A confirmation. Zuko looked into her eyes.

"I have a daughter. They took her."

" Don't worry Zuko. Any daughter taken from you will become the Fire Nation's prisoner."

"Azula," he said rubbing his face. "I have a daughter. Kya is my daughter."

Azula stays silent, until Zuko slowly looked up at her.

"You knew."

Azula didn't need her words to tell Zuko knowing his secret made her happy.

Azula smiled, "I'll give her back under one request."

Zuko jumped from his seat on the edge of her bed and slammed her against the wall. Her head shook but she kept her posture, eyes levels with his as his hands trembled over her collar.

"After all this time I ask for you to find a concubine, I never guessed you went for the waterbender."

"Where is my daughter?!" he hissed.

"In safe hands. Want to know how to get her back?" Azula leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Step down as Firelord."

Zuko's jaws tightened. He slowly let go.

What Azula wanted Zuko to do was just her thinking she can get away with anything.


End file.
